Healing Love (Naruto family story)
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: This is a story where Naruto is adopted by a woman from our world, of course, she also has a life in the Narutoverse too. A husband, a sister, a brother in law and even a niece. Please read it. Don't judge by the summary.


**This is a different kinda version of my healing Love story this is for Naruto, He get adopted by a woman, hope you enjoy, cause this is what you are getting, I have finally been able to get this story I thought up a few years ago, down on the computer.**

* * *

><p>I was walking home from work when it happened, a bright light, a screech, and an explosion of pain in my side and head. I flew farther then I expected, but that is what happens when you get hit by a truck. Everything when black after that.<p>

* * *

><p>Annoying beeping is what woke me, I groaned as bright lights assaulted my closed eyelids, I lifted my arm to cover my eyes, only to be met with resistance. I opened my eyes, only to blink them closed again due to the brightness of the white room. I open one slowly before opening both. I looked to the right, noticing a lone figure next to me. He had dark blue hair, tanish skin, He was sleeping in the chair sitting up, his arms crossed and his head tilted down slightly.<p>

_**Kyo**_

A voice said.

"K-Kyo," I murmured softly,holding my hand out. He shot up, his eyes wide as he stared at me.

"Doctor! She is awake!" He cried, running to me, holding my hand,

_**Husband**_

_He's my husband? I'm married to him._

He had happy tears in his eyes, "You were in a coma for six months," He murmured. Kissing my forehead.

I sighed, feeling his love rolling off in waves. I nuzzled his cheek, just as the doctor stormed in.

"This better not be a false... What ever that word was, again Kyo Hara," The doctor cried before laying eyes on my form, I was sitting up, staring at the doctor with a bored expression.

"Oh, Akimoto-Sama, " He cried, bowing," Your truly awake," he stood and looked at me with rapt attention.

"When can I go home?" I asked, suddenly, startling myself. "Kyo smiled at me, a warm and happy smile.

"Ah, we just have to run a few tests and we would like to keep you overnight to make sure everything is running perfectly before we let you go," The Doctor said, with a kind smile.

I nodded, yawning.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and we will do the test when you wake up." Doctor Haru said, (Heh, I finally looked at his name tag.)

I nodded again and curled up, my head resting in Kyo's lap, He sat down when the doctor was explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed, breathing in the fresh air, My white hair in a high ponytail, My cerulean blue eyes looking towards the blue sky. Happy to be finally free of the confines of the hospital.<p>

Kyo had his arm around my waist. His forest green eyes alive and brighter then before. We were walking back to the estate where we love alone. I am part of a very rich, very well known family, Known As the Akimoto, My name is Hazuki Akimoto, I have a younger sister by two years named Natsu Akimoto. Her husbands name is Yuki and her two year daughter is Arisu. We call her Ari for short.

I don't remember much about them, But, I know they are the only family I have.

* * *

><p><strong>time skip two weeks<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked into the orphanage, My husband and I want a son. Memories slowly returned to me, I know I was close friends with the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzamaki. We went to the academy together. And I have been married to Kyo since we were teenagers. I was eighteen and he was nineteen.<p>

I looked around the room, beofre noticing a lone crib, stuffed into a corner, I walked up to it and peered inside, startling a young infant.

"Its fine child, I won't hurt ya," I murmured soothingly. He looked up at me with familiar blue eyes.

They looked just like Minato's eyes.

I smiled kindly at him, already taking a liking to him.

I wrapped my arms around him gently and walked to my husband.

"Kyo, I have the perfect one," I said excitedly.

He looked at the blonde in my arms, him looking up at Kyo curiously.

Kyo smiled gently.

"his name is Naruto Uzamaki," The hokage said, I grinned at him. Hugging the infant close. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Your so cuute," I cried, I turned to the lady, "I Want this one," I said cheerfully, The woman looked at Naruto with disgust before nodding, getting the papers, I signed the papers. I looked at my new son, a bright and happy, loving smile on my face as I nuzzled the infants cheek.

"My son," I murmured, I felt Kyo wrap his arm around my waist.

"our son," He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"This is your room, you'll sleep here," I said as we showed him, our son, his new room, it was fairly large. Especially for an infant such as himself.<p>

He cooed, reaching his arms out to the giant stuffed fox. The six month old infant sitting in my arms like it was the most wonderful throne in the world.

I giggled, Placing him on the stuffed animal, watching him snuggle up to the fox.

"I never want this to change" I mumured, Kyo smiled.

"I agree," He nodded.

"Now to watch him grow into a fine young man," We said together, watching our young boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know it isn't much, and its a bit amateur but that is what I am and you'll have to deal. I love this story, even though it is my own work, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave a review. and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
